


The Sunset Tower

by QibliandWinterbelongtogether



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QibliandWinterbelongtogether/pseuds/QibliandWinterbelongtogether
Summary: After One True King, Japeth is imprisoned and Tedros reclaims his throne.Agatha, Sophie and Tedros have decided it's time for a change. After the death of so many of their family members they decide not to kill Japeth, but instead to get him onto their side by offering him Aric back.But is Aric how Japeth remembered him? And can they get along now that they are no longer at Arbed house?A Japeth x Aric Fanfic
Relationships: Aric/Japeth (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. The Wizard Wish

**Author's Note:**

> All Credit for the Characters, world etc. Goes to Soman Chainani.

((Sophie’s POV)) 

The room was silent. You could hear the deafening sound of rain hitting the windows and a slight murmur from the other parts of the palace as clearly as if they were inside the room instead of walls away.   
Tedros had a goblet half-way to his mouth, hand frozen except for a slight shake that gave away his shock and rattled the liquid in his glass.   
Around the table there friends stared at Sophie and Agatha, who were standing holding the crumpled note they had found in their hands. A box lay on the table in front of them.  
They were at an official Camelot meeting, seated around a massive wooden table, Tedros, and the coven on one side of the table and Beatrix, Reena and Kiko on the other each looking serious, shocked and slightly scared. Everyone was too young and small for the official looking chairs. At one end of the table stood Agatha and Sophie herself, presenting their discovery.   
After the war, Agatha and Sophie had decided to spend some time together and have a look to see if there were any more meddling clues from the adults of their fairytale, or maybe some villain just waiting to make their lives hell. Sophie half suspected Rhian to have a child at this point.   
The two had searched Camelot and the School for Good and Evil. The school had been first and they had found nothing. But Camelot was more of a wildcard and many of Rhian and Japeth’s secrets remained.   
They had tried asking the captured Japeth to tell them if there were any leftover threats but he had just asked them,   
“how would he know if Rhian had any more friends?” You're his twin Japeth!   
Needless to say Japeth had been useless and Sophie wasn't certain that he was actually lying when he said he knew nothing or if he had just been too busy trying and failing to defeat Tedros, Agatha and herself.   
So Agatha and Sophie had searched everywhere in Camelot, they had scaled the palace and raided Japeth and Rhian’s old room. It was there that they had found it.  
In a hidden cupboard in the royal bedchamber, a will. Rhians’ will.   
They had read it together,

“If I am to die, let my brother keep my stuff and take care of him.   
Give the kingdom of Camelot to Tedros not Japeth, being king will drive him too evil.   
Make Japeth happy, he needs his mother Evelyn to be brought back from the dead. I promised him that.   
Me and Japeth shared a wizard wish, likely from our mother's sorcery. We are not wizards and yet we shared one. It belonged to me and I would not use it unless we needed it but if I die give it to japeth so he can bring mother back. 

The Lion, His Highness, King Rhian.”

And that is how they were here in a council room with King Rhian’s and Japeths wizard wish on the table before them.   
“We should use it,” Hort suggested.   
“How?” Tedros asked incredulously. Tedros was right for once, there were many ways to use it but what was the best.   
“We could bring daddy back!”  
“Repair the woods!”  
“Find any Rebels”  
“Make Camelot great.”  
Well, this discussion was going awfully well, thought Sophie, she stared at her nails in annoyance.   
“STOP”  
Agatha yelled beside her. Sophie's ear rang slightly and everyone turned and looked at the head of the table.   
“Whoever said we could use Rhian’s wizard wish, we have no right to it!”  
“Who else is going to use it?” Hort asked.   
But Agatha did have a point. That was the good thing to do, not take something that wasn't yours, to not use something that had been left for another but honestly why could Aggie just try being selfish for once?   
Japeth and Rhian had absolutely ruined their right to a wizard wish.  
“We should let Japeth have it.” Agatha declared.  
This brought up shouts of protest from around the room.  
“He’ll bring Aric back!” Hester said loudly, Anadil nodded beside her.   
“Exactly! “ Agatha responded.   
The whole room was silent yet again. Sophie, along with everyone else stared at her best friend. She wanted to give Japeth a wizard wish with the knowledge that he would bring Aric back?!?!   
“Has she hit her head recently?” Hort asked and was slapped by Hester promptly afterwards, “Ouch!”  
“The weasel has a point.” commented Beatrix, who had yet to say a word on the matter and looked two shades too pale.   
“She hasn't hit her head.” Tedros told them although he didn't exactly look sure.   
Agatha looked exasperated at the whole exchange and glared fiercely at Tedros when he spoke,  
“Here me out, Japeth put his own twin brother to death for Aric. Japeth let Rhian be king for Aric, if we say go to Japeth and tell him that if he gets Aric back he has to agree to not attacking us and telling us anything he knows, then it could be very beneficial.”  
“Japeth did say he would put Aric over his crown,” Sophie offered. She wasn't for the plan but now she could see where Agatha was coming from.   
Sophie wondered what she would do if Agatha had been killed. She knew that she would do anything to bring her best friend back, maybe Japeth was the same. Maybe Japeth and Aric deserved there happily ever after.  
“Maybe Aggie's right, I would do anything for Agatha if she died.” Sophie put in.   
“No way!” Said Tedros, standing, “They are evil without mercy, Aric deserved to die.”  
The table erupted back into argument.   
A cacophony of sound filled the hall. Sophie covered her ears.   
Hester screamed, her tattoo swelled red Anadil by her side and Dot sitting quietly trying to persuade them to change sides.  
Hort looked on the verge of popping out of his clothes and Tedros was standing, red faced yelling at Kiko across the table. Reena and Beatrix argued quietly in the corner.   
“Stop! “ yelled Agatha.  
Sophie pried a hand off her ear and scowled at everyone.  
“We won't get anywhere by fighting, let's take a vote.” Agatha said. Everyone agreed, although most were disgruntled about the decision.   
“Why do we even need a vote.” Hester mumbled To Anadil.   
“Everyone in favour of giving Japeth his wizard wish and bringing Aric back stand now.”  
Agatha stood and stared at everyone.   
Sophie didn't even think, she was with her best friend, she understood what it was like to be evil and need forgiveness.   
Dot stood and glared at Hester and Anadil who sat.   
Kiko stood cautiously on her side of the table.   
Hester, Anadil, Tedros, Hort, Beatrix and Reena stayed seated or sat in Tedros and Hort’s case.   
Reena stood suddenly, “I'm not voting.” She left the table to watch.   
4 to 5. Aric would not be brought back, Sophie felt a storm bubble up inside her.   
“Please Hester, Ani.” Dot begged. Neither witch moved; they avoided her eyes. “How would you feel if you lost me and each other, would you do anything to get us back.”  
“Yes” Hester growled.   
“Then sympathise with Japeth, this could be a solution! No more violence! We let everyone have a second chance. A fairytale we're your mother wouldn't have had to die and would have kept her house and both parties could be happy! And Ani imagine if your mother didn't have to die! We could create that.”   
Sophie hadn't thought that Dot had that in her. It was exactly what she had been thinking. What if they could stop more people in their fairytale dying?  
Hester and Anadil sat for a few more seconds, the witches staring at each.   
Hester stood.   
Anadil stood.   
No one else moved.   
“Japeth gets Aric.” said Hester.   
No one argued with her.


	2. Bringing Back The Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Credit belong to the writer of the School For Good And Evil, Soman Chainani

(Agatha’s POV)

It was Sophie and Agatha’s job to tell Japeth that they had found his wizard wish and were going to let him bring Aric back. Of course it was, who else would do it? Tedros had reasoned that Sophie had spent the most time with Japeth and that if Sophie went, Agatha would as well. Beatrix had commented that it had also been Agatha’s idea, and therefore her responsibility.   
That was how the two best friends ended up walking down to Camelots dungeons. Neither of the girls had been locked up in them themselves, but they knew their friends had at the beginning of Rhian’s rein. Agatha couldn't help but try and guess where they had each been caged.   
The dungeons were in no way luxurious, they were dark, cold and wet. It was silent, Japeth was the only one down here and the shadows looked too long. Agatha half suspected she would see a scim in one of them.   
They had to walk to the very end. Japeth was in the dead last cell, not the one the Mistral sisters had been in but the one across from it. They weren't going to take any chances and they suspected that the sisters may have tampered with their cell.   
They made it to the end and Agatha felt dread rise within her as she turned to look at Japeth.   
He was seated on the floor, cold eyes watching them, muddy and unwashed. He had chains around his wrists and ankles, attached to a ring in the back left corner of the cell. His scims were absent because of the magic block and without them he looked surprisingly naked.   
Agatha had always believed that the Camelot dungeons were too harsh but seeing Japeth on the muddy ground reminded her of that fact. Agatha believed that no matter what you did wrong, it didn't mean you deserved to live in discomfort.   
“Japeth,” Sophie said, looking down at him. Her eyes revealed that she had not forgiven him for what he had done, no one had.   
“So it's the Queen of Camelot and her sidekick.” Japeth said, his voice scratchy from disuse. He coughed. Sophie flinched at his words.   
“We have searched Camelot, for all marks you and your brother left behind.” Agatha told him, although Japeth already knew they had, “And we found this.”   
Sophie held up the box and the letter. No recognition appeared in Japeth’s eyes. He stared blankly at them.   
“Why do I care?” He asked. Determined but slightly unsure, if you knew where to look.  
“You had the Wizards thinking spot, funny that they gave Rhian the wizard wish.” Sophie mocked, Agatha gave her a look. Don't beat down an already beaten male, Sophie.   
Japeth's eyes were cold, “Get out!”  
“No.” Sophie answered.   
“You never deserved to win that tournament. You have each other! You didn't need the crown! ” He spat.   
Agatha internally wondered how no one seemed to have released that Japeth just wanted Aric back. He didn't even attempt to hide it.   
“You don't want the crown either, you want Aric.” Sophie accused.   
Japeth looked disgruntled that she knew, his eyes narrowed and he lifted his hand, the chain clanged, but he couldn't attack them and let his hand fall again, teeth bared.   
“Why do you get to be happy?” He demanded.   
That was a very good question. Because people had helped them, and those who had a chance to kill the ones they loved, hadn’t or had failed. Because they were stupid and hadn't realized that killing Rafal and Aric would have consequences.   
They had wrongly believed that they were such awful people that no one would care that they were gone.   
Japeth cared.   
He was right it wasn't fair, they had killed someone who he loved and then when he did the same to bring Aric back, he had ended up imprisoned while they lived Happily Ever After.   
Story tales weren't fair. But maybe they could make there's more fair then most.   
“Would you have given up the throne for Aric?” Agatha asked. She prayed that he would say yes.   
“Of course, Fool.” Japeth snapped, “I was happy to let that be Rhian’s problem. That stupid betraying liar.”   
“Would you agree to stop murdering people for Aric? Give up the throne. Stand down. Obey the law.”   
Japeth looked at her like she was an idiot, “Would you do that for each other?”  
“Yes” They both answered at the same time.   
“There's your answer,” He said. He looked at the ground and Agatha saw he had carved jagged hearts with J + A inside them in the stone all around the cell. It reminded her of his Celestium.  
“If we let you have your wizard wish. Would you accept Tedros as the one true king and surrender?” Sophie asked, clearly deciding not to prolong it.   
Japeth jerked up. Hope fluttered across his face Chased by a wave of suspicion. He looked at the plain brown box as if it was gold.   
Japeth’s hand inched along the ground towards the box, but he halted too. Doubt filling his face.   
Usually Japeth tried to keep his face cold and angry but in his shock let other emotions bleed through. Want. Sadness. And Need.   
“Of course I would surrender! I don't care who's king, I want Aric back!” Japeth told them, firmly but his hand shook slightly.   
Operation bring Aric back was a go.   
“Read this contract.” Sophie thrust a piece of paper at Japeth through the bars.   
After the meeting, where they had decided to give Japeth his wizard wish, they had another meeting to decide the specifics and the rules.   
It went as following:  
Japeth and Aric will get there own personal tower (The Sunset Tower, a tiny tower near the gardens that was only used for storage and had just enough room to comfortably house the two of them)   
Japeth is not allowed to leave said tower   
Aric is allowed to leave the tower, to get food, water, etc. He is not allowed outside the palace grounds though.   
If any of the Camelot laws were broken, the penalties will be much higher than normal  
Aric and Japeth get paid a certain amount and they can use this to get someone to buy them something outside the palace. (When Tedros asked what they were being paid for, Hester told him that it was not murdering anyone)   
The wizard wish can only be used to bring back Aric, and nothing can be changed about him. (no giving Aric superpowers, Japeth)   
Not everyone had agreed on the rules fully, but for now it was a start.   
Japeth read the contract slowly. Sophie and Agatha watched him like a hawk as he did so each waiting his answer desperately. Wanting him to agree but also dreading Aric’s return.   
“Give me a pen.” Japeth demanded when he finished reading. Sophie threw one at him.   
Japeth signed it, fast. His handwriting was scrappy and rushed.   
Agatha didn't blame him, if she was given such an opportunity she wouldn't want to leave them anytime to change their minds, Tedros especially. was still very uncertain about letting this plan go ahead.   
When they decided to give Japeth his wizard wish, they had wondered if they should wait and do it officially but eventually decided to just give it to him when they told him, less time for him to plan to manipulate them.   
It was only Sophie and Agatha who would witness this moment. The moment when fairy tales changed, and Happily Ever After could be found for not just the winner, but the loser too.   
Sophie gave Japeth the box.   
He looked at it reverently. He opened it and stared at the shimmering wish with awe. It was Rhian and Japeth. Good and Evil. A King and a lost boy who wants his best friend back.   
It struck Agatha then, just how similar her and her best friend were to the Rhian and Japeth.   
Japeth pulled the wish out of the box and held it glinting in his hand. The wish called to him, they were both one and the same.   
“Bring Aric back to life, with no evidence or remainder of the wounds that led to his death.”  
Green and Gold Light shot everywhere. It filled the room and Agatha was blinded. A mist swirled around Japeth and the ground before him. Filling in the jail cell.   
Maybe if he hadn't been covered in mist. Agatha would have seen the tear that slipped down Japeth’s face or the genuine smile on his face. And maybe she would have seen the shape of a Violet eyed boy grow out of the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

High up in the school masters old tower, a pen took a storybook down from the bookshelves surrounding it. It's most recently completed book, The Tale of Sophie and Agatha.   
Bilbious Manley froze in the corner watching the pen as it opened the book to the ending, scratching away merrily at the book.   
It temporarily discarded It’s current project, “Krystal’s Secret” and carefully inked a few last pages at the end of Sophie and Agatha’s tale.   
The pen depicted in glistening colours a council meeting with two girls standing at the head of a massive table. A box clasped in one's hands, a letter in the others.   
A vote, barely won.   
A journey to the dungeons. And the cold blue eyed boy trapped within, faced by the same girls who stood at the head of the meeting.   
The signing of a contract to change the world. A boy surrounded by mist, waiting for his wish to come true.   
A Violet eyed boy lying in the lap of his crying best friend and lover, breathing for the first time in months.   
And one last picture that hadn't happened yet. The storian inked a picture of Tedros and Agatha standing happily together and Japeth and Aric next to them. The villain and the hero both who got there happily ever after.   
The storian put the book back on the wall.   
It's swan bet harder and faster. For the first time, happily ever after, would be happy for everyone.


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Soman Chainani.   
> Thank you to britishflower and Lunarisss for the comment along with everyone who left kudos

(Japeth’s POV)

The mist covered Japeth’s vision. He couldn’t see himself, or sense anything of the world beyond. His body felt strange, and against his leg he could feel a weight forming. His heart beat wildly out of control, Aric was coming back!  
It was surreal. He knew that he was likely being manipulated. Maybe they would pull Aric from him, as ransom the second he returned. Japeth did not care at all though, a single second with Aric was worth everything and then a little bit more.  
The mist began to clear, slowly. At first he could just see his own hand before him and then the stone ground slowly came into view.  
Before him lay a boy. Black hair spiked on his head, and muscles used to causing endless amounts of trouble. His eyes were closed and he was breathing softly and shallowly. He was breathing!  
In front of the cell, Sophie and Agatha watched. They looked resigned to their fate, but hopeful in an odd way that made Japeth feel very uncomfortable.  
He heard a moan from the floor.   
On the ground Aric stirred. His eyes opened to half mast and Japeth found himself staring into the bleary face of his true love.   
Aric blinked, and groaned a little. Japeth reached one hand out and put it on Aric’s cheek, disbelieving.   
“Ja.. Japeth” Aric asked, his throat was raw and unused.   
“I’m here,” Japeth whispered back.   
For a second they just stared at each other. Japeth’s hand resting against Aric’s face. Feeling the warmth and the slow up and down as he drew breath. Reminding himself about the fact that his friend was alive.   
It felt surreal. He had killed and tortured and lied for this moment, but now it was here Japeth didn't know what to do.   
“I missed you.” Aric told him.   
“I missed you too, Aric.”  
Japeth pulled Aric into a hug and against his will began to cry. Tears dripped onto Aric’s shoulder and he hid his face hoping Sophie and Agatha hadn't noticed.   
Aric pushed himself up to be more stable, and hugged Japeth back. He turned his head to look at his surroundings, Japeth felt Aric's neck move, rustling his hair.   
Aric froze. Japeth looked up and saw his lover and best friend looking at Sophie and Agatha on the other side of the cell bars.   
“Where are we? Why are they here?” Aric asked, voice cold.   
“Camelot’s dungeons.” Sophie answered, calmly.  
Aric looked visibly confused. Japeth had to remind himself that Aric had no idea of the events of the recent months.   
“You have been dead for months, so much as changed.” He told Aric. Aric looked shocked.   
“Months?” He asked, “How am I still alive?”  
That was a long long story. But a story that Aric needed to know.   
To Japeth’s surprise, it was mainly Agatha who told the story. How Rafal was defeated, Tedros failed his coronation, the rise of Rhian which was shortly followed by the death of Rhian and then the period of Japeth’s rein and eventual downfall.   
Throughout the story, Sophie and Japeth only added in small comments of things Agatha had missed or hadn't been there to witness.  
It took the better part of an hour to explain and when they finished, Aric looked barely less confused than he had before.   
“Rhian, really did end up King of Camelot!?” He asked. Japeth nodded.   
“And you killed him for me?” Aric questioned. Japeth nodded again.   
Aric hugged him tighter. Japeth stared at him in confusion.   
“I'm glad you think so highly of me.” Aric smirked. Agatha coughed, “I'm not sure murdering your own family should be the greatest test of faith.”   
Sophie nodded.   
Well, that sounded boring. What else was he supposed to do? He would have to find something considering he had no family left and they were banned from murdering anyone.   
“Are we going to this tower of yours, or is there anything else you haven't told me?” Aric asked boldly, his violet eyes glinting.   
“You have to sign the contract first,” Sophie told him.   
Aric rolled his eyes. He obviously was wondering what they really were going to do if the two decided to go on a rampage, they had had trouble stopping them before. Japeth couldn't imagine how a contract would stop them.   
Sophie handed Aric the contract, and a pen and looked at him expectantly.   
Aric signed it, without even bothering to read it, in his familiar sharp spiky handwriting. He practically slashed the page through with the pen.   
The familiar gesture made Japeth’s heartache. How had he lived this long without Aric?   
Sophie and Agatha let them out of the cell then without any preamble. They watched both of them cautiously, Japeth thought he saw a flash of Sophie’s bright pink finger glow lit behind her back.   
Fortunately for the girls, Japeth wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight this soon after getting let free. Plus he had been given mercy, he wouldn't get it a second time.   
As they left, Japeth felt a zing of magic fly through him and finally his scims returned. They crawled all over him purring happily and he finally shed his clothes, replacing them with his suit of scims. Japeth hated normal clothes.   
As they started to walk out of the dungeons Japeth and Aric were far apart, but soon Japeth grabbed Aric’s hand. He couldn't bear not being certain that he was there. He felt like if he wasn't watching, Aric might disappear.   
Hoping Aric didn't notice too much, he slid a scim up Aric’s arm to curl around his shoulders like a snake necklace.   
Aric did notice. And he did react. He looked at Japeth with a smirk,  
“Can’t keep your scims to yourself can you?" He asked.   
It was true. Japeth had long taken to following people around with scims. When he was young and still lived with Evelyn, she and Rhian had hated how they constantly had a scim behind them. Aric on the other hand had taken to teasing the scims, talking bad about him loudly and pretending he hadn't noticed the scims listening and complaining to the scims about whatever was annoying him recently. Aric and the scims loved playing little games of chasing, while Japeth watched on.   
Japeth had asked Aric if he minded the scims following him around and Aric had told him that they were amusing. Secretly, Japeth thought that after being abandoned by his mother, Aric liked to know that someone was watching him and was always with him.   
Somehow it worked between them. Aric who needed to have assurance that Japeth wouldn't leave him like his mother, and who was overly fierce and threatening was perfect for Japeth.  
Rhian had told him that Aric was a bad influence but Aric had given him someone who understood him. Who was fierce because he was abandoned and hated not being without the one he loved.   
It was slightly toxic. But if they both wanted to follow each other round and make sure the other wasn't planning to leave then what was the problem?   
As they left the Camelot prison, Sophie and Agatha passed them both a dark black cape each from a pile in front of the prison doors.   
"We don't want to scare anyone at the sight of you." Agatha told them. Japeth found that quite rude even though he knew she was referring to the fact they were scared of him, not because he was ugly or anything.   
Covered in black capes, Japeth and Aric walked close. Aric had his arm around Japeth shoulders and if you looked closely you could see a few of Japeth's scims wriggling under Aric's cloak.   
Japeth hoped that this time he and Aric would be able to have a proper relationship. Without kissing being banned or a very interfering Rhian.   
The girls led them through the halls and Japeth saw that all signs of his and Rhian's rule had been removed. No more plush lion statues or blue Rhian pictures lined the hall and frankly Japeth thought it was an improvement.   
Instead the palace had been converted into a more olden and authentic fashion, with gold and blue and many statues of King Arthur put back up around the halls.   
New portraits of the new King and Queen of Camelot were placed around, but they were few and far between.   
As they walked, servants gave them weird looks and two of the king's friends, the one from Jaunt Jolie and the daughter of the sultan of Shaazabh were watching them with knowing eyes.   
They were led into the secluded part of the palace where the tiny storage tower lay, on the wooden door a faded white plaque read "The Sunset Tower" in sharp gold writing. Their new home.   
When they went they were surprised that it had already been redecorated.   
The first room was a living area, a single couch with a dining table and a bookshelf filled light reading sat on nicely carpeted floors. It was a relaxing space with only candles and lights and no natural light.   
Next to that was the kitchen. It had an oven, stove top, fridge and bench. It wasn't that big but Aric would likely get them food from the main kitchens anyway.   
Up a flight of stairs that were in the corner of the living room was a second floor with just a bathroom. A bathtub sat in the middle of the floor and a sink and toilet were also available. Japeth was pretty sure that it was already fitted out with the necessary sanitary items.   
The last level of the small tower was the bedroom. There was only one bed which made Japeth smile, many people misunderstood his relationship with Aric, yes they were best friends but they were also dating.   
Off the bedroom was a small balcony with a few plants and a view of the garden.   
"Don't go on the balcony for a few days until we explain your presence." Sophie told them.   
All in all it was a nice suite. Not the luxury he had lived in as King of Camelot but a lot more than he had been expecting considering he was a convicted criminal.  
It was then finally that Sophie and Agatha left them alone. Aric and Japeth stood together alone in a bedroom for the first time in years.   
Japeth looked at Aric and Aric looked ta Japeth and then both boys pulled the other into a fierce hug.


	4. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Credit goes to Soman Chainani, writer of The School for Good and Evil.  
> Thank you to everyone who commented or left kudos, I really appreciate it.

(Japeth's POV) 

At first, Japeth had been blinded with delight at Aric's return. He had been so happy, he hadn't even considered what it would be like to have Aric back. But now that they were both sitting on the bed facing each other, Japeth was worried.   
Aric had always been ashamed of their love. Yes, it was partly due to Rhian's antics and the Homophobic Arbed house boys. But Japeth wasn't certain that Aric would ever feel comfortable loving him.   
Of course Japeth would be okay, if he just had Aric back, without them being in love, but so much had changed and Japeth wasn't sure if Aric had decided that he could live without him.   
"I missed you when I went to the School for Boys." Aric started, quietly.   
Japeth looked up in shock. Usually Aric would rant about shallow matters and try to avoid mentioning his feelings at all costs   
"Me too," Japeth whispered back. He tried to make it sound light but inside he could feel the crushing memory of being without the one person who understood him, and the fear he may lose him again.   
"When I went to school, I realized that you really were the only one who cared for me." Aric said.   
Japeth understood. Who could ever understand such messed up hearts. They were both so needy and hid their feelings under layers of cruelty.   
"No one else gets us huh?" Japeth answered, "Don't leave ever again, okay?"   
Aric nodded, "Why would I want to ever leave this nice new tower."  
But then, happy, confused, feeling time was over and Aric got a grip back over the emotions that had escaped from his grasp.   
He looked at the scims that were curled close to him on the bed, slowly inching closer when he wasn't looking and leapt at two of them.   
Aric chased the scims around the room, tackling them and trying to pin them all down. Maybe squeeze them a bit if he won.   
He wouldn't win though, even Aric can't fight a hundred scims.   
The scims all leapt at him. Aric, dodged leaping behind the bed, hotly pursued.  
The scims came at him from all sides, their owner sitting calmly on the bed controlling them.   
Aric quickly found that while he could fend off most of the scims, some had snuck under his nose and begun working on bringing his legs down from under him.   
One of Aric's legs went down, he hit the floor, scims flying at him to claim their victory.   
Aric grabbed two of the scims and held them tightly, squeezing them in his fists. Despite the strength Japeth knew Aric possessed, he did not crush the scims, he merely held them warningly. Never had Aric actually killed one of Japeth's scims, although he had threatened to do so before.   
Eventually it ended with Aric's legs stuck to the floor while he sat on the floor holding the two scims threateningly.  
"I can squeeze them harder, Japeth." Aric told him. Although it was only really a jest, Japeth was almost certain Aric wouldn't hurt him.   
"You won't though." Japeth told him, "Come and sit, we need to talk about what happened, we can't just pretend you coming back to life is normal."  
Aric sighed, he had undoubtedly caused a fight to avoid this talk. Typical Aric behaviour, hiding his feelings in fierce displays of cruelty.   
Aric let go of the scims, throwing them half heartedly at Japeth. The scims easily caught themselves in midair. Most of the scims covering Aric let go and returned to their master, but a few remained clinging to him tightly.   
The two best friends ended up sitting on the bed staring at each other, the only movement the slight writhing of scims.   
"Sophie, Agatha and Tedros, know that I'm in love with you." Japeth told him.   
Aric snorted, "I could tell."  
Well, that was fair. He had told Aric all about the time that Tedros had almost fooled him into giving up the throne by pretending to be Aric.   
"There's no reason to hide any more Aric." Japeth said, hopefully.  
Japeth's heart dropped when he saw Aric's face twist.   
"Japeth, you know that I don't feel comfortable showing affection." Aric told him.   
That wasn't exactly true though, and they both knew it. Aric didn't want to be seen as weak, but when he let himself relax, he did like affection as much as any never could.   
Aric had such thick stone walls around his emotions, that it would take a long time to wear them down, Japeth would try,   
"That's a lie Aric."  
Aric flinched.   
"I just came back to life, in a new unfamiliar environment, and everything has changed. I'm not ready for this talk. Don't push me." there was a threat beneath Aric's voice.   
Japeth knew he couldn't. In Aric's defense, Japeth was pretty sure he would have reacted a lot worse to being brought back to life, this far into the future.   
So instead Japeth got up and began to explore.   
He decided to give Aric a little bit of room to himself, so he went down the staircase inspecting it as he went.   
It was a spiral staircase, it went down one wall and curved into the bathroom. The steps were close together and made of a light brown wood that Japeth didn't recognise. The walls were plain but there were still nails sticking out where pictures or objects had once been hung. The walls had likely been used as extra storage space before they moved in.   
The bathroom was simple but homely. Japeth crossed to the sink and opened up the cupboard underneath. There he found that he had been correct and the bathroom was already well stocked.   
He figured that they had likely also been left clothes in the wardrobe as well and that the other cabinets or chests were filled with necessities.   
It was obvious that Tedros had been prepared for if Japeth said yes, as he had filled the room with the perfect amount for two people and there was also some soap that was supposedly made for snakes. Who washes snakes with specific soap? Japeth had always just dunked his scims under hot water if they got dirty. Still he thought that he would use it.   
Maybe he could get his scims looking good for Aric.  
He went down the next flight of stairs and discovered a box had been left at the front door. Japeth hadn't heard anyone enter the tower. Absentmindedly, he sent a few scims around the tower to keep a lookout and warn him of further intrusions.   
He went over to the box and saw a tag on top.  
It read; "Japeth's Stuff."   
He used a scim to shred the box open and locked at the contents.   
A picture frame with a faded image of Rhian, him and his mother in front of their old house fell out on top. It was followed by a few more of Japeth and Rhian's private possessions.   
When he shifted through it, he discovered that while none of his old kingly garbs or stuff acquired during his rule of Camelot remained but the few keepsakes he and Rhian brought to Camelot had been returned to him.   
He heard footsteps behind him on the stairs but didn't turn. His scims reported that it was Aric.   
"What's that?" Aric's deep voice came from behind him.   
"My old stuff, the stuff me and Rhian brought here from Arbed." Japeth told him, he turned the picture of him, Rhian and his mother around to show Aric.   
Aric came closer and reached over Japeth's shoulder. Japeth could feel Aric's breath against his neck, he shivered a little, face going bright red.   
Aric searched through the pile and pulled something out. It was an old and scratched wooden bracelet covered in little beads.  
Aric had given it to him once.   
They had been escaping Arbed for the night. They had scaled the fence and were wandering the streets, talking and leaving graffiti and damage in their path.   
Aric had found the bracelet covered in dirt and scratched in a back alley way.   
Japeth remembered when Aric had grabbed his wrist and fastened it on. He hadn't explained and Japeth hadn't pushed him, but it hadn't been until Aric's death that Japeth took the bracelet off.   
Now Aric lifted his wrist like he had years ago and unbuckled the bracelet. Japeth felt the familiar wood brush his skin and the bracelet snapped shut around his wrist. Arics hand lingered on his a little too long to be normal.   
But Aric was still in denial and he pulled away. Japeth watched as his best friend turned and walked back up the stairs, without looking back.   
It would take time before Aric could accept that he no longer needed to fight the world.


	5. Finding The Kitchens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Credit goes to Soman Chainani for writing the School for Good and Evil.

(Aric's POV) 

Aric woke up. For a second, he forgot the events of the previous day and expected to be caked in dirt and blood.   
He expected to not wake up at all, forgetting that he was once again alive.   
He knew somewhere inside him that he had gone to the afterlife. He remembered flashes of colour but it was otherwise wiped from his memory. He expected to wake up there, even though he couldn't recall what there was.   
He felt a weight in his arms and jolted. Something warm was against him, breathing slowly.   
He opened his eyes and just saw a blurred room before his vision started to clear.   
Japeth was laying in his arms. He had his back against Aric's chest and his head tucked under Aric's chin. Aric's breath caught in his throat.   
They had mostly avoided each other for the afternoon, yesterday. Aric had needed time to think and Japeth respected that so when they got into bed they had been on the opposite sides of the bed far away from each other.   
Aric felt comfortable this close to Japeth, he almost wanted to stay, but then he considered what would happen if anyone saw him and thought that he was weak. He didn't want to commit to anything with Japeth, ever!   
Gently, Aric pulled his arm from under Japeth, he lifted his other arm off him and slowly slid away from him.   
In his sleep Japeth grumbled and tried to move towards him but Aric hurriedly crawled off the bed. Japeth sighed and pulled the blanket closer, before returning to a deeper sleep.   
Aric sighed in relief. His reputation wasn't ruined.   
He stretched, and his stomach growled. He would have to get food from the kitchens and unfortunately he had not had the hindsight to ask anyone for a map of the castle.   
He considered waking Japeth, but he didn't want to seem dependent. Aric could live on his own, just in case, Japeth left him like Lady Lesso had.   
He also thought about waiting until Japeth woke up, but his stomach protested that idea loudly. He hadn't eaten anything before bed yesterday and he was starving. It was only now that he realized that, that meant Japeth hadn't eaten either.   
Eventually he decided that he would just have to find it himself. Surely he would be able to smell it or maybe work out a spell to lead him there.   
He left the tower slowly, closing all the doors as quietly as possible.   
Outside, the hallway was quiet. Many of the surrounding rooms were also storage rooms or closed off.   
The floor was still covered in a thin layer of dust and looked mostly untouched.   
Aric walked down the hall in the direction he thought they had come from. He was fine on the first few intersections but the fourth looked completely unfamiliar. Aric looked both ways but the portraits of unfamiliar intimidating figures were unrecognizable. Aric was no longer on the trail that they had used to get from the dungeons to their room, but he figured that he would have had to leave that route at some point, unless he wanted to go back to jail.   
Aric wandered down the left hallway looking for any distinct markings that would show him his way. This part of the palace was still mostly deserted but he could hear chatter and other noises in the distance.   
He found a plaza at the end of the hallway with a gold decorative fountain in the centre. Three grumby servants were cleaning and they all froze when they saw him.   
"That's the one the king brought back to life for the snake." He heard one scorn.   
"He doesn't deserve love for what he did to the woods." another hissed.   
Aric glared at them and they all shrank away. He resisted the urge to punch them for what they said about Japeth.   
He considered asking the servants for directions but decided that if he even stayed in the same room as them he would break the contract on the second day.   
It couldn't be too hard to find the kitchens on his own right?   
It could be that hard. Aric ended up in what appeared to be rarely used catacombs under the palace used for even more storage (How much storage did Camelot need?) , wine cellars, escape routes, sewerage rivers, drains and surprisingly to a few private bedchambers all of which were empty.   
When Aric attempted to climb any stairs that he found, he found them locked which made him wonder if he was supposed to be down there at all.   
He wandered around for what felt like hours but he and Japeth later estimated as being closer to 30 minutes.   
It was when he finally heard voices that Aric was saved.   
He had long ago given up on his stubborn "I will find it myself" attitude and worked out that if he forced someone to tell him it wasn't the end of the world, although if anyone asked he would phrase this decision very differently.   
He pecked inside the old steel lichen covered steel door to see three familiar figures.  
One was plump and holding a chocolate moose, another albino and the last with a nose ring and red and black hair. It was just Aric's luck that he would end up finding the three cursed witches of the coven.   
This did not bode well for him if any of them still held a grudge for his time as Dean or when he stabbed Hester in the stomach during the trial by tale.   
He walked in and saw they were standing around a sewer, two rates playing in the dirty water.   
Hester noticed him first, followed closely by Anadil. Dot had to be jabbed with a few elbows before she turned to face him.   
"What are you doing down here." Hester growled. Finger-glow lit.   
"Trying to find the kitchens," Aric snapped.   
The witches looked very confused at that.  
"That's on the opposite side of the castle! How did you end up down here?" Dot blurted out.   
Hester and Anadil glared at her, Anadil whispered something, in Dot's ear, that Aric didn't catch.   
"Well no one gave me a tour, or showed me where it was." Aric told them, offended.   
They could have at least left him a map!   
"Get Japeth to show you!" Anadil snarled.   
It was Dot who stopped and looked at him with realization,   
"Japeth can't leave the room, so you had no one to ask for directions," she guessed.   
"No duh." Aric told them.  
How thick were they?!? He had never been here before.   
"I guess we can show you where it is." Hester sighed.   
"Before you fall into a sewer and Japeth throws another hissyfit to get you back." Anadil snipped.   
Anadil fished her rats out of the water and the three witches turned leading Aric away.   
The kitchens where it turned out three levels up from the sewers and through another endless maze of corridors, rooms and halls.   
The witches eventually took Aric there and waited until he got his food.   
They all looked at him,   
"Can you find your way back?" Anadil challenged.   
They expected him to find his way back when he had been wandering aimlessly for 30 minutes?   
"What, to the sewers?" He asked, sarcastically.   
"To your rooms, Aric." Hester told him condescendingly. Like he was lesser or something.   
"If I had known I wouldn't have been in the sewers." He snapped. How thick were they?!?  
Anadil sighed and the three witches led him away. At least he had gotten food.   
When they had arrived at the kitchen, he found food was already prepared and put aside for him.   
Having anticipated that he would be unable to go to any of the feasts or main dining halls, Tedros, or more likely Agatha, had told the kitchen staff to keep two servings behind for him and Japeth.   
Hester and Anadil led him down another unfamiliar corridor, while Dot sidled up beside him.   
"How are you enjoying the tower? Is it well stocked up?" Dot asked chirpily.   
Aric thought that if she got any more happy, he would get a migraine and he wasn't even susceptible to migraines.   
"The tower is fine." Aric hoped if he gave her the answers she wanted she would shut up.   
He was pretty sure that if he did anything to the three witches it would be back to the afterlife for him. Although, he could not remember if the afterlife had been good or bad.   
"Are you happy to be back with Japeth." Dot questioned, she winked. Winked! At him!   
Who winks at Aric Lesso? Murderer of Triston and Lady Lesso. Dean of Rafals Young and Old school and general terror of the school for good and evil. Had Dot forgotten that he stabbed Hester once? Whipped Tedros to near death? Apparently.   
"It's fine." He said neutrally, although he was more than happy to see Japeth again.   
"I thought you were in love?" Anadil butted in.   
Hester snickered, "They are, he's just in denial."  
Aric grinded his teeth together. He could remember the feeling of her blood soaking over his hand.   
"You should hang out with us at some point." Dot offered.   
Hester, Anadil and Aric all stared at her in confusion.   
"What?" Dot asked, "I would like to know more about how anyone could capture Japeth's heart."  
Could they stop talking about how he and Japeth were in love?   
They arrived back at The Sunset Tower AKA Japeth and Aric's tower.   
Dot turned to him with her chocolate coated grin, "Wanna meet up with us tomorrow?"   
Aric considered it. He wasn't sure why he did. Maybe to get to know his enemies better. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?   
"I can't." Dot looked disappointed, "I can't leave Japeth like that."   
Japeth was very very clingy. He would not let Aric out of his sight and considering he couldn't leave the tower neither could Aric. Secretly, Aric found it endearing.   
Hester coughed, "Cute," She said in a sarcastic voice.   
Dot smiled, "Don't worry! We can come to you."  
The witches walked off without waiting for him to answer.   
How would he explain this to Japeth?   
He entered the tower, it was mostly silent but he could hear slight movement from upstairs.  
Aric didn't bother to warn Japeth of his presence, he knew that there would be scims watching all around the room, he just headed upstairs.   
Japeth was in the bath. Aric considered turning back but he was already entranced. Japeth was beautiful, covered in bubbles while his scims ran around him.   
The scims raced towards their master and Japeth squirted some soap on them, they ran around coating each other in it and rubbing against each other to disperse it.   
Aric looked at the soap, as Japeth put it back down and burst out laughing.   
Japeth looked at him, with a disgruntled expression. The scims flying around him, beginning to jump in the bath and play with the water.   
Aric took a minute to get his emotions under control but when he did he exclaimed,   
"Snake skin soap? Where do you even get special soap for snakes?"   
Japeth audibly sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to just add that in this chapter, Aric does know that he is in love with Japeth. He is just unwilling to act on his feelings.


	6. The Coven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Credit goes to the author of the school for good and evil, Soman Chainani.   
> Sorry for the late update! I had serious writers block. Thanks for all the kudos they really encouraged me to continue.

((Japeth's POV)) 

Being told that the coven was coming around to their tower had been a rude shock. He didn't blame Aric, but he didn't particularly want to see the witches either.   
Unfortunately, There was nothing he could do about it. They would just have to accept it.   
Both him and Aric were currently waiting for them in the living room. They didn't actually know what time the witches were coming, so they had been there since early that morning. Now it was just past noon.   
Aric yawned, "I wish I hadn't been so shocked and had asked them for more details."   
"Same," Japeth answered.   
Aric's stomach growled.   
They hadn't had lunch because Aric was unwilling to leave Japeth alone as a victim for the witches. Although his exact words had been something more like not wanting the tower trashed.   
Aric, after yesterday, had made a point of remembering where the kitchens were, although he still didn't know how to find anything else. He argued that he knew his way to the nearest small courtyard, and that that counted. It didn't.   
It was so familiar arguing with Aric, just like the old days at Arbed House. Losing Aric had made Japeth appreciate him so much more.   
A hard knock that rattled the old door startled them both, a few of Japeth’s scims jumped.  
“Come in,” Aric growled, “They're finally here he hissed to Japeth, it only took half a day.”  
Hester walked in first, her demon slumped on her neck looking very much like she didn't want to be here. Hester carried a reed basket loosely in one of her arms.  
Anadil followed, her rats and her looking just as grim.   
Lastly, was Dot, a few food platters in her hand and a map under one of her arms. She flounced over to the table and unloaded her arms. Hester followed and dumped the basket next to it.  
Anadil smirked at Japeth and Aric both sitting on the sofa together, “Lovebirds.”  
Aric flushed next to him, but Japeth was prepared for this,  
“Says you and Hester.” He smirked.  
Anadil made a strange choking noise and her face went so red she didn’t look albino anymore. Hester growled and glared at Japeth, although her neck was flushed crimson.   
Dot laughed, “He got you there.”  
She grabbed a biscuit and turned it into chocolate.   
Aric stood beside him, and Japeth followed. The coven and them gathered around the table and grabbed some food. While Japeth didn't want to be here, he wasn’t going to refuse good food.   
Dot with a mouth full of chocolate lettuce, broke the silence, “How are you both settling in?”  
Aric sighed, “Fine.”  
Dot picked up the map and gave it to him, “We brought you a map of Camelot.”   
Aric put it down beside him and just nodded.  
“Don’t bother saying thank you.” Hester grouched.  
Aric and Japeth both ignored her, and continued eating.   
The silence was stiff and awkward, only broken by the sounds of chewing and the floorboards creaking.   
"Can you show us around, later?" Dot finally broke the silence when they had finished eating.   
Japeth almost groaned. He had hoped that they would leave now that they were done.   
Aric nodded curtly. But Japeth spoke, "Haven't you already seen the tower?"  
"No." Anadil answered, "Agatha and Tedros mainly designed it, although Sophie insisted on helping." That explained the snake soap.   
They showed the witches around as fast as possible. Aric, annoyingly, made sure to point out the snake scale soap out to them.   
Dot laughed and talked with all of them calmly, glaring at all of them when they failed to do the same.   
While Dot was a second rate villain, her tenacity and power in her role as a henchman could be admired.   
When they reached the bedroom they stopped.   
"You should both come to an official meet up, with everyone else from the school."  
Dot told them, "We are leaving at the end of the week and Tedros is holding a small farewell dinner."  
"Now we're inviting them to that?" Hester grouched.   
"Of course! I'm sure they will want to go." Dot looked at both of them with fierce eyes.   
Japeth got the distinct feeling that something very bad would happen if he refused.  
He shrugged non-committedly and Aric did an awkward half nod beside him.   
Dot smiled,"Excellent! We will see you there."  
They walked down the stairs to the exit.   
"You should sort out that relationship of yours." Anadil snipped.   
Aric flinched. Then tried to mask it by shifting and glaring venomously at her.   
"We all know you love each other." Hester added.   
Japeth secretly smiled. If Aric felt accepted for his love, and like it didn't make him lesser then maybe he would be willing to give it a chance.   
Japeth had long ago accepted that while Aric was his weakness, he was also his strength. Aric had pushed Japeth to become king and also influenced him to stop for the better of everyone. Aric couldn't see that though.   
"Yeah, it's not like you're the only never couple around here." Dot added she nudged Hester and Anadil with her elbows and closed the door behind the witches.   
Hester and Anadil. They were a surprisingly good couple.   
Aric looked awkward and flushed at the conversation.   
"Are Hester and Anadil actually dating?" He asked.   
Japeth shrugged, "I believe so."  
Aric stared at the door. Through it you could still hear Hester and Anadil distantly protesting as the witches walked away.   
"When you first called them love birds I thought you were joking." Aric told him.   
"I think it's a recent development." Japeth answered.   
He could literally see the gears turning in Aric's head. The idea of another never couple, so appealing to him, yet also completely foreign.   
The idea of another gay never couple could be a game changer if Japeth played it right.   
"Hester is a pretty strong witch and her relationship doesn't bring her down." He told Aric pointedly.   
"It's not that." Aric hissed. Although they both knew that partly it was.   
"You will leave me one day." Aric told him.   
"I won't," Japeth protested, "Where can I even go."   
"They always leave." Aric argued.   
Japeth reached for him, fingers barely grazing Aric's sleeve.   
Aric stormed off. Marching up the stairs. He looked confused and defensive.   
While in Aric's head, he had just successfully stopped all chances to be made weak, Japeth knew that they had made a very important step, Aric had never denied that he loved him, in fact he had all but admitted it.   
Maybe having the witches around hadn't been so bad after all.


	7. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I just haven't felt like writing lately!  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

((Aric's POV)) 

The afternoon after the witches visit Aric spent alone. He didn't leave the tower, he couldn't bear to leave Japeth in case his best friend left him but he also couldn't bear the sight of him.   
Aric stood out on the balcony and looked out. The tower was located near the back of the castle and he had a good view of the gardens despite not being directly next to them like the majority of other towers.   
When he looked he could also spot plazas and courtyards dotted around, including the one he had found the day before.   
Aric was torn after the witches visit, in many many directions.   
He knew now that homophobia would not be an issue as it had been in Arbed House. He even knew that his love for Japeth was not a secret and at the very least the witches accepted it.   
Inside he knew that Japeth would think that this was an invitation for Aric to finally agree to date him but there were still issues.   
Firstly, Aric was not convinced that Japeth wouldn't leave him, although after all these years he suspected that Japeth would not leave him on purpose.   
He had been unwilling to admit it, but after how easily Japeth continued to cling to him after his resurrection he was fairly convinced that he wouldn't leave if nothing went wrong.   
The issue was something would go wrong.   
Maybe, Japeth would feel guilty about the murder of his twin and want Rhian back (unlikely, but still a possibility). Possibly, He might decide he wants to be king again and get them both killed or maybe Japeth would simply decide that he had more potential away from Camelot and run away leaving Aric behind.   
It wasn't just that. Tedros could get sick of them or decide to kill Japeth for his crimes. Someone could murder one of them for revenge against the crown or possibly no one else knew about their relationship despite what Japeth assured him and they would disapprove.   
So much could go wrong and his head hurt just thinking about it.  
Aric's stomach rumbled and he sighed. It was getting late and if he and Japeth wanted to eat tonight he was going to have to get food.   
He walked past Japeth who was sitting on the couch reading a book called, the fine arts of torture. They had found two cupboards full of books about similar subjects and Aric suspected that Tedros was trying to give them stuff to look at so they didn't feel tempted to torture his staff and friends.   
Also in the cupboard had been books a few books on housekeeping so they could take care of the tower. One book on the history of Camelot. A book on caring for snakes for Japeth and a book for making friends called 'friendship is kindness' that both Aric and Japeth had spent a good ten minutes laughing at.   
Obviously Tedros or more likely, Agatha, thought that it was worth a shot to try and give them stuff to make them be nice. It looked very out of place amongst the other gruesome books.   
Aric left the room and began to march towards the kitchen. His steps echoed heavily on the old slightly dusty stone floor.   
As he walked, he stared at the blank doors around him and tried to guess where they led. He couldn't understand how anyone could know the layout of this palace.   
His and Japeth's new map didn't out-line every room in the palace, but the witches had obviously decided that Japeth probably knew where most important things were anyway if they couldn’t find them on map. In fact, Japeth had already added a few things onto the map that he saw as important.  
In addition to memorizing the way to the kitchens, he had also learnt the route to two of the exits (just in case) and the library. Not that he was interested in books, but if he needed information it would be useful and it was close enough to their tower that he could easily remember the way.   
When he arrived at the kitchens, not only were there two meals of chicken and potatoes waiting but Agatha was also standing there.   
"Hello, Aric." Agatha said. He almost groaned.   
"Hello," he answered, consciously refusing to acknowledge her official title as Queen.   
"Is everything to your liking?"  
Aric nodded but didn't answer. He inched around to get to the food.   
She sighed, "Are you ok with being with Japeth? He said that you were in love but just checking it was mutual."  
Aric almost dropped chicken all over the floor. A tiny drop of sauce landed on the kitchen bench, and Aric turned to stare at her.   
Agatha looked at him concerned,"Are you not... Ok?"   
"I'm fine." He answered.   
Agatha smiled at him. He avoided her eyes and went to leave.  
"If you need anything else, you can leave a message with the kitchens for me. I will be happy to get you flowers or chocolates for Japeth."  
Aric scoffed, "Flowers? I'm not an ever."   
Agatha shook her head, "Nevers can like flowers too, Sophie does. But how about Thorn bushes for your boyfriend, then."  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
Agatha looked shocked, "But you're so in love!"   
He shook his head, "I don't feel love, Agatha."  
He left, but could hear her say after him, "Your in denial." he ignored her.   
Was he that obvious?   
But no, maybe Agatha had just been planning on finding his weakness. Maybe she would still kill him, (even though bringing him back to kill him seemed like an overkill, he wouldn't put it past Sophie).   
When he arrived back at the rooms, Japeth perked up.  
He whisked the plates away from Aric and put them at the table, practically forcing Aric to join him. If it wasn't Japeth, Aric would have punched him until he forgot his own name.   
They ate mostly in silence. Sometimes making small talk.  
"You took a while," Japeth noted.   
"Ran into Agatha," Aric returned.   
Japeth nodded,   
"Did she say anything of note?"   
"Not really." He answered.   
There was a long period of silence.   
"She asked if I loved you." Japeth looked up,   
"What did you say?"  
Aric didn't know how to answer that.  
He avoided Japeth's gaze. He wasn't about to tell Japeth that he had told Agatha that he didn't love him, how would Japeth feel?  
"If you had said that you didn't love me and that was the truth you would have told me." Japeth pointed out.   
Japeth knew him too well. It was annoying and difficult but Aric couldn’t bring himself to try and change it.  
Japeth reached over and grabbed his head hard.   
"Do you love me Aric?"  
Aric tried to shake his head but Japeth's grip was too strong.   
"Say it." Japeth told him.   
Aric opened his mouth but nothing came out.   
Japeth watched him amused. Scims curled towards him.   
They grabbed Aric and held him as Japeth leaned forward…  
And kissed him.


End file.
